


The Boss

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: I recently watched The Proposal and realised how much I love scenarios like boss x employee and teacher x student, the woman in the role of the superior.So yeah, enjoy reading :)
Relationships: Tarja Turunen/Tuomas Holopainen
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Tuomas Holopainen was more or less happy with his job. His working times at the pharmaceutical company weren't that bad and his income was good too. Of course it could have been better, especially during that time when everything changed, but that's a story we'll come to.  
All in all he would have been really happy with his job, if there wasn't his boss: His super sexy, but super mean boss Tarja.  
The whole office hated her. She was mean and unfair and loved to scream at everyone because of nothing. Sometimes, when she was tired of screaming, she simply ignored the people she was mad at. No one knew what was better.  
But sadly - and Tuomas hated to think about her that way - she was too sexy to be real. Unfortunately she seemed to know, at least he thought so. She loved to wear super tight leather jeans or tights, transparent shirts and high heels.  
Tuomas had never admitted to anyone what their sexy boss was causing inside of him: confusion, a fast heart beat and sweaty hands. Also he only noticed that when the others talked about her during their lunch break, saying that she caused uneasiness, fear and anxiety.  
Then he would simply nod and agree with them.  
The office hated her and called her an unsatisfied bitch and that she needed a man to bonk her properly.  
Tuomas saw something else when he looked at her. He saw a beautiful and strong woman who didn't need a man by her side.  
And Tuomas really didn't hate her.  
And here's the story about how some things changed drastically.

It happened during their annual Christmas party.  
The Christmas party was always funny because it was the only day the workers could loosen themselves and especially they used this benefit on Tarja, making her drink until she almost fell unconscious.  
It was Tuomas' third Christmas party at the company and this year he feared that his colleagues had planned to do something evil with their boss. Usually they always called a taxi for her but this year they had planned not to. They had said to let her drive with her car and let fate do it's work.  
The reason was that Tarja had fired a few colleagues only a week before Christmas and had also cut back their income to spare money.  
Tuomas wasn't sure if his colleagues were capable of doing something like what they had said but he pretended as if he was on their side.  
"We just tell her the taxi would come soon," Hanni had explained to him during the lunch break. "But of course it won't. So one of us will try to make her drive home alone."  
"And if she doesn't?" Tuomas asked. He secretly hoped that thus was the point where their plan wouldn't work but he didn't tell anyone. "What if she stays at the office or at a hotel?"  
Deeply inside he was shocked.  
His colleagues were basically planning a murder!  
"Please, you know how stubborn that bitch is." Hanni had rolled her eyes. "I've been working here for nine years and I know her. She can't sleep anywhere else than her own bed. We'll just take her phone away so she won't be able to call a taxi herself and then talk her into driving home. Carefully, of course. Slowly. She won't be able to resist."  
Tuomas hadn't been able to answer.  
He knew he had to do something.

The Christmas party itself had been as funny as it never had been. It was awful, since Tuomas knew that his colleagues only acted like that, because they thought that their mean boss would die soon. It was horrible.  
As the time came, a few minutes after midnight, Hanni told Tarja that they had called a taxi and sent her outside.  
"I got her phone," she told Tuomas, who had offered to talk Tarja into driving. "It's your turn. You'll make it."  
Tuomas nodded and went out, lighting a cigarette next to his boss, who was waiting for a taxi that would never arrive.  
"You want one?" he asked and Tarja frowned.  
"Ew, no. Go away with that shit."  
"Well, sorry," Tuomas said and threw the cigarette to the ground. "Been wanting to quit anyway."  
"Do it," Tarja said coldly and sighed. "They didn't order a taxi, right?"  
Tuomas didn't answer.  
"Tuomas," Tarja said strictly and looked at him with that strict look he secretly liked so much.  
"They didn't. And I shall talk you into driving home."  
"Can't believe they're trying it again," Tarja sighed. "They've done it already ... five years ago. I drove home and everything went fine, so I guess I'll -"  
"Forget it," Tuomas interrupted her. "You won't go on your own. I'll drive you."  
"You drank a lot too," Tarja said and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Only water and juice," Tuomas sighed. "It was part of my own plan - I wanted to drive you home from the very beginning."  
Tuomas could swear that he saw her face soften for a second. But as the thought had reached his mind, her face was motionless again.  
"Well then I won't say no. The others will hate you for that, though."  
"I don't care, I'm not a murderer," Tuomas answered and Tarja smiled again, just a little. "Come on, my car is over there."

Tarja was quiet during the drive. Oddly quiet. She was leaning her head against the window and as they had almost reached her house after a drive of fifteen minutes, Tuomas noticed that she was asleep.  
He parked his car in front of her house and carefully touched her shoulder. "Boss? We're here."  
Tarja didn't react.  
Tuomas sighed. "Tarja?"  
Nothing.  
He gently shook her but Tarja only let out an displeased sound.  
"Tarja, come on," he said a bit louder.  
"No, let me sleep," Tarja sighed and Tuomas unbuckled her seatbelt. Then he got out of the car and circelled it to get to the passengers side. He opened the door, slipped his arms beneath her and swept her out of the car.  
For a while he just stood there, amazed by how light she was and ...  
How beautiful she was. Damn.  
Her eyes were closed. She was in his arms.  
He threw the door close with his foot and walked over to the door of her house, his eyes never leaving her face.  
As he stopped at the door, she opened her eyes a bit. "My keys are in my purse," she mumbled.  
"I have to put you down," Tuomas said but Tarja let out another dissatisfied sound. "If you don't want me to put you down, you have to help me," Tuomas said gently. He didn't know why everyone hated her so much. She was unbelievably cute ...  
Tarja sighed and moved her arm to reach into her purse. She fished the key chain out of it and Tuomas grabbed it.  
"Thank you dear," he said casually and caught another soft smile from her. With one hand he unlocked the door and kicked it open. "Alright, princess, we are here."  
"Carry me upstairs," Tarja ordered softly and Tuomas rolled his eyes.  
"As you wish, milady," he sighed and let the door fall close. He slipped out of his shoes and carried her upstairs.  
He had been inside of her house already, that one time when he had to deliver something for her. But he had never been upstairs.  
Tarja's house was big and beautiful and her bedroom was no exception. She had a king sized bed and a large, accessible closet. He carried her to her bed and placed her on it. Without thinking he reached down and pulled her high heels off of her feet.  
Tarja moved a bit and looked at him.  
"Thank you," she said, her eyes big and her voice silent.  
"You're welcome," he replied and smiled at her.  
His heart was racing. What was he doing here? He was still holding her feet.  
"I guess ... I'll see you after the holidays," he said and let go of her, about to turn around, but suddenly Tarja sat up and grabbed his arm.  
"Wait," she breathed. And came closer. Dangerously close. "Wait ...," she mumbled again, pulled him down to him and placed her beautiful, red lips on his temple. "Do you want to have raise?" she whispered.  
"What?" He backed away, looking at his boss. "A raise?"  
"Well, yes. A raise." Tarja looked at him so honestly, it couldn't be a joke.  
"Why do you want to discuss this now?" Tuomas asked in confusion. Now and here? This wasn't a good time. Tarja was drunk and they were inside her house. On her bed.  
"Just answer me, damn," Tarja said, sounding surprisingly calm.  
Tuomas swallowed. "Yes ... sure. Of course I would like a raise after ... after you cut back my salary ..."  
Tarja nodded. "Okay, no problem. You'll have to do something for me, though."  
"There you go," Tuomas sighed. He expected everything from bringing her coffee every morning to washing her car once a month. "What shall I do, boss?"  
And Tarja leant against him, pressing her lips on his temple again.  
And then, her voice sounding as sultry as Tuomas had only fantasized it before, she said:  
"Take me."  
Tuomas jumped up. "What?!" he gasped.  
He had not expected _that._  
"Sleep with me," Tarja tried, sounding more desperate than before. And less demanding.  
"T-Tarja, you're my b-boss," Tuomas stuttered and shook his head. "I c-can't do this."  
"But you want to, right?" Tarja asked and suddenly she sounded not like herself at all. She sounded ... pleading. "I notice the way you look at me. You look at me like that all the time and I'm the only one you look at like that! You want me ... right? You call me dear and princess, you did just before ... you drove me home. You carried me upstairs - don't tell me I misinterpreted the signs!"  
Tuomas shook his head again. "You're drunk, boss. I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to, I would never take advantage of you."  
"I am not that drunk!" Tarja called. "I'm perfectly sane and I know what I want. What we both want! I'm not dumb. I've been watching you and I _know._ You want me. Now is the chance. So take me."  
Tuomas took a deep breath. "No," he said and shook his head firmly. "No, Tarja. I won't do that. I can't. I'm your employee and to be honest, you're a very mean person. Sorry, but I need to tell you this - I would never touch you. You're the last woman on this earth I'd sleep with."  
He turned around, shaking. How he lied, oh, how he lied. How often had he imagined her by his side, while caressing himself? How often had he imagined her hand instead of his?  
Why was he declining now?  
And why wasn't Tarja saying anything?  
He waited for a while but as she didn't answer, he suspected the talk to be over. He sighed a soft "Good night, Tarja" and was about to go, as her voice held him back.  
"Only one thing," she said and Tuomas stopped.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Just one thing. Turn around and tell me again that you'd never touch me. Tell me into my face."  
Tuomas rolled his eyes. That woman ...  
He turned around, ready to tell her - as he realised that she had used the short silence to undress herself.  
 _Completely_ undress.  
She was standing in front of the bed now, her hands on her hips and her face stern.  
And she was gorgeous. _Stunning._  
Tuomas found no words. She was so much more perfect than he had pictured her.  
"I'm waiting," she said, her features softening slowly. Surely she noticed how he looked at her. "You said I was the last woman you'd ever sleep with?"  
Tuomas stepped closer. "I said that?" he mumbled. "How could I ever say this ..."  
Tarja let out a short laugh. "So will you accept my offer?"  
Tuomas closed the gap between them quickly, staring down, staring at her lips.  
"How couldn't I?" he whispered before he leant down to capture those cherry red lips.  
He placed his hands on her waist, pushing hers away. Then he gently travelled his hands up and down her sides, enjoying her soft moans. And the fact she kissed him back passionately.  
He shoved her on the bed, hovering over her.  
How he had dreamt to kiss her like that and now it was happening.  
And soon more would happen. He felt his erection pulsating inside his pants.  
He pulled away. "How do you want it, boss?" he asked, not forgetting about his role as inferior. "Soft, hard, very hard -"  
"Very hard, I love it very hard," Tarja purred. "And you, very hard inside of me."  
"Oh my god, woman," Tuomas growled and bent over her. "I will make you scream your lungs out, if you want that."  
Tarja grinned at him, before her lips were caught by his wild kisses again.


	2. Chapter 2

As he opened his eyes in the morning of the 24th of December, he first thought about the dream he had had.  
Another sex dream with his mean boss! And what a dream it had been, he remembered every detail.  
He rubbed his eyes and reached left, wanting to switch the lights on, but there was nothing but the wall.  
Impossible.  
Carefully Tuomas felt along the wall, desperately trying to find the light switch of his lamp. He also tried to find his phone on the night stand - but there simply was no night stand!  
He shook his head, thinking that he was still dreaming, and decided to go back to bed until the sun had risen. Which would be around lunchtime to this time.  
He turned around and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again ...  
Until he heard someone breathing.  
Tuomas held his breath and listened to the soft breathing of a woman.  
All of a sudden he was wide awake.  
 _It_ _hadn't_ _been a dream._  
This was Tarja next to him, his boss, probably still naked!  
He remembered everything of the last night, how he had touched her, how she had moaned and screamed. How perfect she had been and how long they had ...  
How she had breathed his name. How she had sighed "Oh, Tuomas", how he had called her "baby" ...  
How tight and damp she had been. Damn.  
Tuomas knew he had to leave quickly, otherwise he would need to wake her and ask for a second round.  
Quietly he slipped out of the bed, carefully walking towards the door - at least he thought so.  
"Ouch," he cursed as he crashed against something with his foot.  
And suddenly the light was switched on.  
Tuomas had crashed again Tarja's giant closet.  
"What are you doing?" the voice of his boss sounded behind him but there was something different to her usual strict sound. She sounded a little bit ... scared?  
"Well, I was about to drive home," Tuomas answered and turned around, trying to ignore the fact that Tarja was still naked beneath the bedsheets. "Family duties, you know?"  
"Right, it's your birthday," Tarja said and Tuomas exhaled loudly.  
"Tomorrow. It's only Christmas eve tonight."  
"I know, Tuomas," Tarja sighed. "I meant - forget it."  
"Then I can leave?" Tuomas asked a bit scoffing.  
"Sure, run away. Like every other man I've slept with."  
Tuomas didn't know what to answer. Tarja laid back down in her bed and sighed theatrically. Tuomas knew that she was pretending but he couldn't help but go to her.  
He knelt down in front of the bed and sunk his face down to hers.  
"You were amazing," he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. "I'm so sorry I have to leave."  
"I hear this all the time but I never see those men again," Tarja mumbled and Tuomas laughed.  
"You _will_ see me again, Tarja. I work at your office."  
"Right," Tarja replied and let out a sultry laugh. "I'm sorry I doubted you. See you next year, right?"  
"After the holidays. As I promised," Tuomas replied and got back up.  
He really hated to leave her, especially after what they'd done.  
He left the house and entered his car, immediately looking at the clock inside his car, since his phone had shut itself off.  
It was seven in the morning already.  
Tuomas had spent six hours with her.  
His mind was turning and his heart was beating.  
Also while driving home she was the only thing he was able to think about. The moment she had reached into her night stand to get a condom, he had realised that it was actually happening. He had almost suffered a heart attack from being so excited.  
And his excitement hadn't been exaggerated. She had been truly amazing.  
He couldn't believe that he had done this. Everytime he had thought about his boss that way, he had felt ashamed and was glad that no one could read his thoughts. But she had let him do what he had done, more even, she had invited him to do it! Did that mean anything? Tuomas wasn't sure what to think. By the time he had reached his apartment, he was sure that Tarja had simply really needed it.  
Inside he first had to charge his phone to see if he had any messages from angry colleagues. And really, after switching it on, he realised with horror that Hanni had sent him a message around one in the morning.  
With shaking hands he opened it.  
 _Are you serious, Tuomas? Did you really drive her home? What did she promise you, money? I didn't know you were so weak._  
Tuomas sighed. Of course he had known that Hanni wouldn't understand why he couldn't just kill their boss.  
He sighed and typed back:  
 _She_ _didn't_ _promise me anything._ _I'm_ _just simply_ _not_ _a_ _murderer_ _, sorry. So_ _yes_ _,_ _I_ _drove her home._  
 _Merry_ _Christmas_ _._  
Then he put his phone away and went to bed to catch some more sleep.

In the evening he visited his parents, who had invited him to a big Christmas and birthday dinner. His siblings would come too and Susanna would bring her toddler Ilma.  
While waiting for them to arrive, he noticed, that he hadn't wished Tarja a merry Christmas.  
He grabbed his phone and typed:  
 _Before_ _I_ _forget ... merry Christmas, Tarja._  
His finger hovered over the 'delete' button for a while but then he pressed 'send'. He wasn't a mean man.  
Too late he realised that Hanni had Tarja's phone.  
Now he could only hope that his colleague had been nice enough to bring it back to her.

Shortly after that, his sister and his niece arrived. He greeted the one year old Ilma and pinched her cheeks gently. The girl squeaked and reached for her uncle. Tuomas took her from his sister, starting to carry her around and talk to her in baby language.  
Later they unwrapped their gifts. And while Susanna and Petri were entertaining Ilma with her new toys, Tuomas checked his phone.  
His heart jumped immediately as he saw the little envelope with Tarja's name next to it.  
If it was really her?  
He opened it - and couldn't restrain a groan when he saw her message.  
 _Thank you._  
That was everything. Yes, it definitely was her.  
But now his whole family was looking at him.  
"Who is it?" Kirsti wanted to know.  
"Tarja," Tuomas groaned again. "I don't understand this wonan, I'm nice and text her, wishing her a merry Christmas, and she just replies with a 'thank you'. She's such an ungrateful -," he looked at Ilma and then whispered, "bitch."  
"Why do you text her even?" Susanna asked. "I wouldn't do that."  
"She's my boss," Tuomas sighed. "What should I do?"  
"The others don't text her either, so why do you?" Petri wanted to know. "She'll think you want a raise. Or that you're after her."  
Tuomas cleared his throat. "However," he started quickly to hide his embarrassment, "I expected more than that. Now let's not talk about her anymore."

Not talking about her worked fine but not thinking about her didn't work at all.  
He was awake the whole night after he had returned home and caught himself thinking about her hair, while he was brushing his teeth. How her hair had smelled.  
He went to bed but sleep wouldn't find him, so he shut on his laptop and opened Facebook, searching for her name in the search bar. She soon came up and he clicked on her profile, noticing that she had changed her profile picture again.  
Tuomas sighed.  
She was so gorgeous ...  
He caressed the mini picture. They weren't friends on Facebook, so he couldn't open it. But what he saw was breathtakingly beautiful. He sighed and put his laptop away, grabbing his phone.  
It showed 23:59 ...  
Not for the first time he was alone on his birthday. He usually enjoyed it, since Christmas was usually family time and he wouldn't bear the riot two days in a row, but this time he wished for someone to be with him. Someone specific ...  
The screen of his phone changed and the numbers now said 00:00, causing Tuomas to shut his phone and sigh "Happy birthday" to himself.  
And then his phone made a little _bing -_ he had gotten a message.  
The first message usually was someone of his family, his sister or his mother. They liked to send the first message but they never stayed up until midnight to do this.  
But when he checked the screen, he couldn't believe what was next to the little envelope. A name he adored.  
 _Tarja._  
She had texted him??  
With shaking hands he opened it and again his heart clenched with disappointment. She had only written _Happy birthday, Tuomas._  
Nothing else.  
For a while he was really angry at his boss for not acknowledging him more, after what he had done for her, but then again - Tarja never sent birthday greetings. And she had even sent it at midnight. If that meant something?  
After a while of thinking, he decided to reply.  
 _Thank you, Tarja_ , he wrote, _Hope you had a nice Christmas celebration._  
After he had sent it, he hoped that this wasn't too much conversation.  
Obviously it wasn't, as Tarja replied not a minute after his message, but it was rather disappointing.   
_Not really. I don't celebrate Christmas, since I'm alone. But thanks._  
At first he wanted to put his phone away, but then he realised what this was - a silent cry for attention. Tarja needed and wanted attention, but she didn't dare to ask for it.  
Well, at least he hoped so. With shaking fingers he typed back:  
 _Actually ... I've also missed your warmth next to me._  
Again he thought long before sending it. But then he just did.  
His heart was racing as he realised that he was about to do some sexy talk with his boss.  
But it didn't come that far, since Tarja never replied to his message.  
With another disappointed feeling that was spreading in his chest, Tuomas finally went to bed.

What should she reply to this?  
Tarja had expected anything but this.  
He had missed her warmth next to him? Well, she couldn't simply reply that she had also missed his warmth next to her. That she had never slept so well than with him next to her. Or that she had never had someone as sustained and loving like him inside her bed. Someone who had actually cared about _her,_ not only about him- or herself.  
Tarja waved the thought off, explaining to herself that he had only been like that, because she had demanded him to please her. And promised him a raise.  
So she didn't reply.  
She went to bed, once again suppressing the tears. She would never find anyone who really liked her. She was tired of trying.

The next days she spent waiting for a message of anyone. No one besides Tuomas had texted her for Christmas. Not even her family.  
Tarja knew that it was her own fault.  
Her mother had died many years ago, and with her Tarja's best friend and solid rock. Her mother had believed in her like no one else had and that had caused Tarja to push everyone away after her death. Her father and her brother. They only called her for her birthday, but those calls were always weird.  
Her friends ... Tarja barely remembered the time she really had friends. Her friends Emppu and Sirja, she wondered how they had been.  
But she never contacted them.  
Tarja felt alone and rejected, since they had given up hope on her after some time.  
The worst was, when she had heard that Sirja had married. She had married her long time crush and finally boyfriend. Tarja and Emppu had worked so hard hard to make them come together. And Sirja hadn't even invited her to their wedding ... She hadn't even told her, her brother Toni had.  
That was the last time Tarja had cried. And after that incident she had promised herself never to cry again.  
That was why she didn't cry now, because crying showed weakness and Tarja was strong.  
She had to be strong to succeed in life.  
And no one, no guy in this world, could take that strength from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following chapter might contain some adult scenes, be aware. I'll try to keep it as simple as possible ...  
> Hehe.

The plant holidays ended with the second of January.  
Tuomas entered the office and immediately noticed that his colleagues were mad at him, as they wished everyone a happy new year except of him. Tuomas didn't care much - he knew something that no one else knew.  
And when he first walked into Tarja's office that day, to give her a new contract to sign, he was more nervous than ever before.  
He knocked at the door and opened, immediately stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed what his boss was wearing:  
A tight, black skirt and a transparent, white blouse. She looked just as sexy as during their Christmas party with her dark green satin dress. Well ... Tarja was always sexy. Always. Dressed up or dressed down. Or naked.  
She stood with his back to him, looking out of the window.  
Tuomas' eyes travelled down her body and stopped at her buttocks. How curvy she was, yet so slim ... she was truly perfect.  
Tarja turned around and caught him staring.  
"What are you looking at?" she asked coldly and Tuomas started to stutter.  
"Eh ... I was - uhm - I think ..."  
Tarja took a step forward. "You're drooling," she said quietly and smiled at him.  
"I know," Tuomas groaned. "Sorry. You're just one hell of a sexy woman, how couldn't I stare? And I am so, so sorry about what I texted on my birthday. That I needed your warmth ... I don't know what I was thinking."  
"It's okay. I was lonely too." Tarja shrugged and turned around, walking to her desk. "I guess we both needed to be touched."  
"Oh yes, definitely," Tuomas sighed and followed her moves with his eyes. She sat down and opened a drawer, pulling out a piece of paper, handing it over to her employee.  
"Here you are," she said and Tuomas took the sheet.  
His breath got stuck when he saw that it was his pay slip from December - and that she hadn't lied. He was now getting more than before Tarja had cut back their payment.  
"Tarja - You didn't!"  
"I always keep my promises," Tarja said calmly.  
"No, I can't - I won't accept that," Tuomas said while shaking his head. "I would feel like a prostitute if I did!"  
Tarja grinned. "Okay, then do you want me to decrease your income again?"  
"Please," Tuomas said and quickly added, "I was quite happy with what I earned before you cut back my -"  
"Noted," Tarja interrupted him and leant forward, making the cut out of her blouse fall down.  
Tuomas tried hard not to stare inside. Instead he stared down at her wide eyes.  
Beautiful, green eyes ... He was drowning in them.  
"How can I prove to you that you're not my prostitute?" she whispered with a tempting voice and now Tuomas couldn't help but stare into her blouse anyway.  
"Sleep with me again," he moaned and swallowed as his boss grinned even more.  
"I'll think of it," she said and stood up.  
"Sorry -," Tuomas started, but Tarja had already circled her desk and taken the contract away from him. Her index finger shut up to his lips and her eyes were locked with his.  
"Shush," she whispered. "Go now. I'll call you when I need you."

Tuomas wasn't sure what to expect.  
The days and eventually weeks passed without any interaction between them.  
Soon their behaviour towards each other was almost back to normal, Tuomas avoided confronting her on a daily basis and Tarja scolded him for various things whenever she had the chance to.  
Also Tuomas' colleagues slowly forgot that he had saved Tarja's life and started talking to him again in late January.  
It was the second Saturday in February when Tuomas received the message.  
It was cold outside and he had just wrapped himself in his blanket with a cup of tea and a book by Patrick Rothfuss.  
At first he was mad at the person who disturbed his calm afternoon, but his anger subsided quickly, as he saw who the sender was.  
He put his tea aside and opened the message.  
Just one word:  
 _Now_ _._  
Tuomas jumped up, knowing exactly what she meant. His book and tea were forgotten as he slipped into his jacket and shoes.  
"Okay, get ready for me, Tarja," he mumbled and looked into the mirror, smiling confidently. "I will make you squirm."

She was waiting for him as ready as he had wished her to be - naked and already wet from masturbating.  
He couldn't quite believe what he saw when he entered her bedroom after hearing her lustful moans from downstairs.  
"I couldn't wait, sorry," she panted while pushing the humming vibrator in and out of herself.  
Tuomas watched her with a dry mouth while quickly getting rid of his clothes. What a kinky woman ...  
He threw his boxers aside and got on the bed, crawled to her between her leg, pressing them even further apart.  
"Give that to me," he ordered and grabbed her hand. Tarja let go of the vibrator and Tuomas pushed it inside her again. Then he sunk his face and closed his lips over her clit, sucking greedily.  
It didn't take her long to come and while she was still breathing and - as he had wished for - squirming, he buried himself deep inside of her.  
Oh, how tight she was. Especially now, while still riding out her orgasm.  
He grabbed her thighs and squeezed them together, moving his hips fast against her.  
This was better than a cup of tea and a good book.  
Way better.

Afterwards he stayed. He wanted to and she didn't kick him out. No, she even snuggled up on him, burying her face in the nape of his neck.  
"You smell good," she sighed and his heart started to race.  
"Does that mean that you like me?" he teased and Tarja looked at him.  
"Thinking that someone smells good equals liking someone?" she asked and Tuomas nodded.  
"Didn't you know that? That's why you'd never think of your enemy to smell good."  
"Oh," Tarja whispered and her cheeks blushed.  
Tuomas smiled and caressed her reddened cheeks. "I think you smell good too, by the way," he said gently.  
Tarja bent down and placed her head on his chest.  
"Do you want to know why I asked you to come?" she asked and Tuomas laughed.  
"Ask you to come, how original. You simply texted 'Now!' and nothing else. Be glad I understood what you meant."  
"There wasn't time for anything else," Tarja said. "I was masturbating. You know, I masturbate a lot. Almost every day."  
"What an imagination," Tuomas moaned and closed his eyes. Tarja was a sex addict. He had known it.  
"I'm sure it's a nice imagination," Tarja laughed and lifted her head up again. "Anyway - I usually have no problems to come. But today ... I don't know. I was thinking about you, as usual, but I didn't come."  
"You think about me while masturbating?" Tuomas gasped.  
"Please don't interrupt me," Tarja spoke calmly and went on, ignoring her employee, who was staring at her. "I realised that the only way to come was to call you. Yes, first I wanted to call you and just hear you talking to me, but then I felt a sudden longing for you ... inside of me. So I texted you all I could with one free hand. And here you are."  
Tuomas still stared at her. And then he asked again, louder this time:  
"You think about me while masturbating??"  
Tarja laughed shortly. "Do _you_ think about _me_ while masturbating?"  
Tuomas swallowed. "Yes," he admitted quietly.  
"Then why is it so hard to imagine that I think about you too?"  
"Because ... you're you," Tuomas whispered. "You're strong and independent and you don't need a man by your side ..."  
"Oh, I've had some women in bed as well," Tarja said casually and laughed again at Tuomas' wide eyes. "But that's not the point, right? Yes, I think about you, because you're the most amazing lover I've ever had."  
"What?" His eyes widened even more.  
"Yes." Tarja looked deep into his eyes. "No one has ever managed to make me come ... you know. That way."  
"That way ...? Oh, you mean I've found your G-spot?" Tuomas had to grin and Tarja sighed.  
"Yes. And you're the first one, really."  
"Wow," Tuomas said.  
"Hmm," Tarja sat up and stretched herself. "What about a shower?"  
"To-together?" Tuomas stuttered. Taking a shower together was something that only couples did. So he believed.  
"Why not?" Tarja purred and got out of the bed. "Follow me, if you dare to."

He dared to. Tarja already stood inside her shower, letting hot water fall on herself, as Tuomas entered and embraced her from behind. He pressed his middle against her and Tarja immediately felt that he was hard again.  
"Can I have you again?" his soft voice reached her ear. "Please?"  
But Tarja turned around and shook her head. "Not now. But close your eyes and I will make you feel heaven."  
"What are you -"  
She fell on her knees. "Shut your eyes," she ordered again and Tuomas obeyed with a quiet moan.  
Tarja kissed and licked his shaft gently, before grabbing his ass and pulling him against her, right inside her mouth.  
And just like Tarja had promised, Tuomas felt heaven. Obviously Tarja was really keeping promises.

It hurt him more than last time when he left her.  
As a last goodbye he lifted her up and pressed her against the door, kissing her wildly.  
And in his car, on his way back home, he already missed her madly.  
This was not good.  
Tuomas feared that he was falling in love with his boss.

At the same time Tarja was tossing and turning inside her bed. She couldn't believe that they had exchanged all those sweet little gestures, like caressing, telling each other they smelled good and cuddling.  
She had given him a blowjob. This was usually something she only did in a relationship. Also they had taken a shower together ...  
Tarja noticed that her heart was beating fast when thinking of him and blamed it on the fact that he managed to give her a proper orgasm.   
Those damn feelings. After years of suppressing them they returned all of a sudden. And then for one of her employees! She had never thought that this would happen.  
And that he had left her alone once again. After caressing her, kissing her, making her feel like a real woman. After making her feel loved he had left, he hadn't asked her if he could stay the night.  
And suddenly she doubted everything once more. She doubted the fact that he really liked her and her smell. That he slept with her because he found her sexy or beautiful. Or even just a bit likable?  
No, who could ever like her?  
Tarja got out of her bed and stumbled into the bathroom, opening her mirror cabinet.  
She stared at the little box that said "Seroquel". For how long hadn't she taken quetiapine anymore?  
Tarja didn't know but she remembered the time she hadn't gone out without taking one of them.  
And then she had forgotten to take it, only once.  
The withdrawal symptoms had been fatal, as Tarja had woken up in hospital. The doctors had told her that she had tried to drown herself, but of course she had only fallen unconscious. Tarja couldn't remember anything of that incident but she hadn't touched the package ever since.  
But now ... now she needed it. Just one tablet. She couldn't have some happiness on a social base right now, so she needed to give the happiness to herself in form of a little, white pill.  
She stared at the pill for a while, not sure if she should take it. What would Tuomas say, if he knew that she suffered from bipolar disorder?  
"Fuck Tuomas, he doesn't like you anyway," Tarja mumbled and threw the pill into her mouth.  
And after swallowing it with water, she went back to bed, ready to embrace sleep.  
Tomorrow the world would look different again.


End file.
